


Neon Lights and Other Things

by dragon_de_fleur



Category: overwatch
Genre: Arcade, Fluff, Gaming, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, shimadacest exchange 2017, soft, some good ol fashioned fun for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_de_fleur/pseuds/dragon_de_fleur
Summary: My first part of the shimadacest exchange for vrunkas! My prompt was Hanzo (secretly...sort of) enjoying all the time they spend at the arcade together  I hope you enjoy ;u;!





	Neon Lights and Other Things

Usually the heavy scent of cheap fried foods and greasy fare such as pizza or hot dogs mixed with the heady smell of too many bodies in a stuffy arcade sent a wave of nausea and across the senses if you weren’t adapted to it.

It wasn’t always where Hanzo wanted to spend his time, usually going along at the demand of their mother and father to keep an eye on Genji since he was, quite often, prone to getting himself into trouble. Genji partook in the less than savory activities around town, earning himself somewhat of a reputation, but in spending so much time with his brother at his regular haunt to keep his younger brother out of trouble, Hanzo started learning more about the things he enjoys.

The things that makes a smile light up his face that Hanzo adored utterly and completely, the ways Genji would hound Hanzo to give a game a try, or to take his place as he grabbed more of the fried foods that Hanzo always made extra effort to work off later on, only to come back and hang over his shoulders, arms wrapped around his waist and breath warm against his neck... Only after so many times did he start to look forward to this, keeping a stoic demeanor at the request and making it seem more of a chore than a pastime he enjoyed with the other half of his heart and soul. Still, as brothers, Hanzo didn’t like to admit defeat and when Genji turned out to be right in saying that he would enjoy it if he only gave it a chance.

“Anija,”

Hanzo shook himself out of his daydream hearing the familial voice of his brother.

“…hm?” Hanzo had been idly stirring the plastic straw around the large cup, mixing together the remnants of shaved ice and sickly sweet soda flavoured syrup at a table surrounded by leftover crumbs and crumpled napkins from their large shared order of curly fries.

“You wanna play some Siege Mode? You look bored as hell sitting here.”

"I suppose, if I must. It will, however come out of your funds and not mine."

Hanzo resigned with a gentle sigh, Genji clasping his hands together to hide a wide grin behind his joined hands.

"DEAL!" Genji grabbed Hanzo's hand swiftly, guiding him through the noisy arcade bathed in a neon glow towards the farmost corner where platformer cabinets were housed. This is why he adores tagging along; the bright glint in Genji's eye, the smile on his face that dimples his cheeks... he swears if Genji had a tail it would wag a mile a minute.

"Okay okay, so I can get pretty far on the 4th stage but as soon as the aliens show up it's hard as fuck–"

Genji began while popping in a token into the coin slot, the clang of currency at the pool of coins inside starting the game's music almost instantly.

"–so I was thinking we could beat 'em, if I had your help anija."

His hand rest gently over Hanzo's, palm flat against the surface in between the space of controls that separated player one and player two. A dusting of pink warmed Hanzo's cheeks, clearing his throat with a flustered nod and took ahold of the control stick.

"I... will try."

The game began, Genji picking his go-to character and Hanzo selecting whomever he thought looked stronger. The characters had the same weapons and attacks, only visual differences separating the two. Furious button-mashing began, Hanzo's eyes nearly closed at the start of the game opening slowly as time went on.

"Get on the elephant, it can run the yetis over and get us outta here!" Genji gave Hanzo direction, Hanzo clumsily making his way towards the massive elephant with miniguns on either side of the saddle and stampeding their way through the icy cavern. Every so often Hanzo would allow his focus to slip, eyes glancing beside him to see the permanent subtle smile on Genji's face, focused as ever of course, but a smile still there nonetheless. Even if he himself didn't find gaming to be his biggest hobby, he, without admitting in his own words, did enjoy playing whatever Genji would ask of him and give an honest effort.

"Stage 3, almost there Hanzo we're doin' so good.. look at our scores!!"

There it was again. That bright-eyed look that made Hanzo weak in the knees. If the reward for playing along with Genji was this, Hanzo surely could take up gaming as a hobby. Hanzo took a shallow breath and squeezed the control stick, fingers at the ready for the next onslaught of baddies and freakishly outlandish weaponry.

_My god this is... fun. I must look like a fool right now. I bet the elders would be so disappointed..._

Hanzo wrestled with his brain as his focus took the front seat, movements and tactics on autopilot.

_Father, uncle... what would they say?_

The Shimada family name followed Hanzo like a curse. A daunting shadow always nipping at his heels to keep his conditioning in check; his entire future belongs to and is nothing without the Shimada empire.

_They don't matter right now..._

Hanzo let himself regain control, just the mere sight of Genji from the corner of his eye overstimulating, a feast to his heart and soul with a hot rush overcoming his entire self.

_This is what matters right now.. Genji is what matters._

The nearly rhythmic tapping of the buttons on the cabinet was overtaken by the ambient noise of the rest of the arcade, Hanzo was already feeling the effects of such strenuous button mashing in his right hand.

"Last stage anija! You're doing so good I'm almost shocked at how well you can pick this up."

Genji spent the transition from one stage's score results to the next casually sliding his hand across the gap to join their fingers together, a hot flush washing across Hanzo's face.

"I'm beginning to think you like it."

"Peh, you asked me to help you. You know it's hard to say no when you wear that puppy face. Exploiting my one weakness, for shame."

Hanzo gave Genji's hand a squeeze, the two barrelling through the last stage and losing themselves to wave after wave of tentacle monsters until reaching the last boss, Hanzo slipping up and losing his last life.

"Oh fuck, shit... okay it's okay we got this..." Genji's face drew closer to the screen, the weak blaster his selected character had left taking off one tick of health each shot until it reached zero.

Hanzo hovered close peering over Genji's shoulder at the CRT screen, eyes wandering from his brother's fingers and up his arms, up to his neck and soft jawline, breath soft and warm against Genji's skin. It's too bad there's so many people around...

"Holy shit, holy shit!! Hanzo look we did it!" The sudden outburst jolted Hanzo from his daze, joining Genji in the celebration in his own modest way.

"Put your name in anija, we got into the top 10 scores!" The brothers entered in HAN and GEN in, memorializing their names and hard work spent. Hopefully, someone else wouldn't come along to wipe their scores any time soon. Genji cashed in the tickets won from other games, picking a pair of oversized novelty sunglasses and ordering them both another slushie for their walk home.

"God that was so much fun! Oh did you see how high our score was? Seriously doubt anyone can get that score solo."

Genji took a sip of his drink, green slush travelling through the crazy straw and walked casually beside his dearest brother. Hanzo took one look at Genji and couldn't help but chuckle, covering his mouth to keep himself from making too much noise.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It's-its nothing, nothing at-at all!" Hanzo held his stomach and curled forward, his sides aching from such laughter.

_When was the last time I laughed this hard? When was the last time I felt this good...?_

"You're weird, anija..."

Genji tutted and reached for Hanzo's hand, fingers intertwined as they walked along the streets back home.

"Fighters of the Storm when we get home?" Hanzo chuckled and gave Genji's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're on!"


End file.
